


Beep Beep, Richie, Your Heart is Showing.

by MooLin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough Doesn't Stutter, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Knows All, Swearing, Texting, after a certain point everyone just starts calling eddie richies bf, the only clown here is you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooLin/pseuds/MooLin
Summary: Eddie is failing his advanced chemistry class due to missing almost 2 weeks of school, due to this Eddie needs tutoring, Richie offers his number to help him after them reconnecting on a walk home from school, rekindling their friendship. The only problem, Eddie has had a crush on Richie ever since he was 13. Now, he’s 17 and filled with a lot more hormones with a side of teenage angst. And Richie just won't stop flirting.OrThe gay reddie texting/high school au no one asked for but everyone needed.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched it chapter 2 again with my friends and I need to cure my sadness so I'm writing another fanfiction because I have commitment issues when it comes to fics

Okay, it's not that hard, he can do this. It's only Richie fucking Tozier, the boy Eddie has had a crush on for the last 4 and a half years. All he needs to do is say yes to his offer of tutoring him; which he so blatantly denied when he first offered but that's beside the point, he didn't need the help then but he does now, but it's not that big of a deal. Right? So why can’t he will himself to walk over to where he’s sitting in the lunch area to ask him, just a few meters away.

His leg bounces anxiously, still starting at Richie, probably looking like a freak to any onlookers or even everyone else at his table, as he's been doing this for 10 minutes, (he started right after Beverley and Ben had to hype him up and convince him it would be fine for the first 30 minutes of lunch). Maybe he doesn’t want to help anymore, or maybe he never did in the first place, that would be embarrassing. He shakes his head, trying to clear it as he looks back to the table and makes eye contact with Bill.

“You know, if you stare at him hard enough, you might just blow his head up.”

Eddie glared at Bill, then looked back at Richie, conveniently just as Richie was looking at him as their eyes connected. Eddie flushed red from being caught and turned away, missing how Richie smiled at him and attempted to wave.

Richie and Eddie used to be friends back in middle school, then they started to drift in jr high and once high school came around, they never really talked much. He couldn’t figure out if it was his fault Richie drifted away from him or if it was just inevitable, his brain likes to lean more towards the first option.

He hid his face in his arms, trying to hide his blush from his friends who were more than likely to poke fun at him for it. They knew about his crush on Richie that he developed in grade 8 that never really went away, and while they never made fun of him for that directly, hey always made fun of how he acted when Richie was brought up in conversation or when he was around.

“Eddie, I know you like him but seriously, man up.” Beverly placed a hand on his forehead, gently pulling his face up to look at her. “But it will be fine, just go over and ask if he can help you with chemistry. He’s offered to help before, he won’t mind,” she pointed over at his table, Eddie turning his head to look. “And the people he’s sitting with won’t mind either it’s only Ben and Stanley. You know them.”

“And,” Bill interjected. “He keeps looking over here at you, I think he’s expecting you to go over.” Bill squinted his eyes at Richie’s table, huffing and looking back down at his lunch. “If you don’t go over soon he’s probably gonna ask you why you kept staring at him all lunch.”

Bill was right, Eddie needs to suck it up and just go talk to him, his chemistry mark relies on him asking. Looking over at Richie again, scrunching his nose up at that horrible floral shirt he was wearing, he stood up ready to go ask him. And then the bell rang, signalling classes starting and Eddies complete failure. He groaned, putting his head into his hand. Bill and Beverley stood up, grabbing their bags as they went.

“Don’t you have chemistry with him last today?”

“Yeah, Bill. Why are you asking, you know my schedule better than I do, shouldn’t you know this?” taking his head out of his hand he looks at Bill, who was now beginning to head to his class.

“Ask him then.”

He was right, maybe if he asked before class he won’t think that he’s a creepy stalker or something. He has one more chance to try and ask before the weekend. He’ll ask before class starts, and depending on whether or not Richie says yes, he will finally no longer have to worry about failing chemistry.

~~~~~

He didn’t ask at the beginning of class. He was going to and was fully prepared with how he would word his question too, but when he entered the classroom Richie was talking (and probably flirting) with a girl who sits behind him. So he decided to wait until he was done talking, which didn’t end up being until the professor shooed him into his seat so he could start class.

Now, it was the middle of class and as per usual, Eddie was processing none of it. He was doing well in the class at the beginning of the year, but his mom took him out of school for almost 2 weeks in the hospital, again, causing him to be behind in all his classes. He managed to catch up in all of his classes except for this one. The teacher was droning on about covalent bonds and Eddie was scribbling on the corner of his notes. He should be paying attention but he can’t process anything the teacher is saying since he keeps mentioning things that “everyone should already know as it was already taught to you a month ago blah blah blah”. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem with teachers saying that but not everyone was taught it, and since its an advanced chemistry class the teacher didn't have time to teach him all the stuff he missed.

Staring out the window, Eddie began thinking about a plan of action. Richie always leaves as soon as the bell rings, so asking him after class wasn’t an option. He doesn’t want to wait until Monday, but he might have to. Scowling, he watched the little number of leaves left on the tree next to the window sway in the wind. Autumn was by far the best season in his view, it was just so pretty and when he had time, he liked to just lay under the trees in his backyard and just stare at the colours.

He zoned out for the remainder of class and before he knew it it was time for him to go home. He packed his stuff up and headed to the front of the school where he was waiting for Bill so they could walk home together when he got a text from Bill.

**Big Bill**

Can’t walk home with you today, I’m going to Stanley’s.

Alright, it looks like he’s just going straight home. Maybe he’ll stop by the cafe and get some coffee before he goes home.

He jumps down the steps outside of the school, feeling the wind through his hair as he falls through the air just for a second, then begins making his way home. Although there’s a more direct and faster route for him to get home, Eddie always walks through the public park, its just so much more calming to walk through nature than it is to walk next to roads and houses of people he will never know.

He is just about to turn in to the park when a body steps in front of him, causing him to stop to not collide into them and spill what appears to be a coffee in their hand judging by the smell, and another cup of something he didn't know what of. He looks up expecting to see Patrick or Bowers, what he wasn’t expecting to see was Richie Tozier standing in front of him. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath, staring right at the last person he expected to stop him on his way home.

“Hey, Eds.” Richie smiled sheepishly, almost as if he thought he wasn’t allowed to talk to him anymore.

Eddie cracked a small smile. “Don’t you remember how many times I told you I hate that name?” Richies’ face visibly relaxed, glad to not have been shoved away by Eddie.

“And how many times have I told you that I know that’s a lie?” there’s that smirk Eddie’s missed so much. Richie shoved a cup into Eddie’s hands, “I got you your favourite, half hot chocolate, half coffee with whipped cream.”

Eddie was stunned, he never expected Richie to remember something as minuscule as his favourite drink from the cafe they always went to. “O-oh…. Thanks, Richie.” he stared down at his feet, digging his toe into the fallen leaves, not quite knowing what else to say.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Eddies’ head snapped up, eyes wide. Richie wanted to talk. To him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before deciding to just remain closed.

Richie laughed at Eddie’s reaction, god how much Eddie missed that laugh. He always thought Richie had the nicest laugh, even before he developed a crush on him. It just sounds nice and soothing.

“C’mon,” Richie bumped his shoulder with his hand and turned, walking into the park, Eddie snapping out of his frozen state to walk alongside him. “I just wanted to catch up, it’s been a while.”

Okay, good, he just wanted to catch up, and not point out Eddies blatant staring earlier at lunch. “Yeah, it has been a while,” he sipped his drink, still holding it between his hands to keep them warm.

“So let’s walk and talk, I’ll walk you home and we can catch up on the way,” he looked over at Eddie. “I missed you, Eds.”

Eddie smiled, shaking his head. “Of course you would, who wouldn’t miss me?” there’s that laugh again that Eddie loves so much.

“So, tell me everything new.”

~~~~~

Approaching Eddies house faces sore from laughing and empty cups in their hands, Richie and Eddie were about to say goodbye with the promise of talking again when Eddie remembered what he wanted to ask him at lunch.

“Oh by the way” he took Richie’s cup to throw out once he got inside. “Remeber a little while ago when you offered to help me in chemistry but I declined?” Richie nodded. “I was wondering if I could maybe take you up on that offer? I’m sorta failing the class right now and I need to get my grades up before report cards come out and my mom sees.”

“Oh! So that’s why you were staring at me all lunch.”

Eddie groaned and turned around, prepared to just leave Richie without a goodbye and accept that he embarrassed himself completely.

“Wait, Eddie,” Richie giggled out, grabbing Eddie’s wrist and turning him back around. “I’ll help you, honestly, the only reason why I built up the courage to come talk to you was that you were looking at me. I kinda thought you forgot I existed,” Richie’s smile faltered for a split second before it went back to normal, it was quick enough for anyone to notice, but Eddie noticed.

“I-”

“Here,” Richie cut him off and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out and handing it to Eddie with a small smile. “Put your number in my phone and we can keep in touch and schedule whenever you need help from yours truly.”

Eddie grabbed his phone after sticking his tongue out at him, making a contact for himself in his phone then handing it back to him. He was about to say something but his mom opened the door behind him, calling him to get inside as it was cold and she doesn’t want him getting sick. He waved goodbye at Richie as he ran up to his front door to get inside before he had to face the wrath of his mom.

That night, after Richie texted him to confirm that he didn't give him a fake number and they scheduled for a tutoring session on Monday after school at Richie’s house, Eddie fell asleep with a smile on his face and his head clear for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A repeating buzzing wakes Eddie from his evening naps the following Wednesday after Richie agreeing to help him study so he can pass his final and maybe not fail the class. Groaning, he blindly fumbles around for the source of his awakening, flinching from the bright light from his phone when he looked to see who was texting him so much and interrupting his quality nap time. 

**Richie:**

hey

hey

eddieeeeeeeee

eddie spaghetti

eds

darling eddie

are you sleeping?

its 6 pm why would you be sleeping 

wait maybe youre busy

nah probably not

eddieeeeeeee

eds im not gonna last much longer without my darling eddie talking to me

**Eds:**

do you seriously have to text me 12 goddamn times??!!??

**Richie:**

well how else would i get your attention?

**Eds:**

uhm, wait?

i was sleeping!!

**Richie:**

im more important than sleep

anyway i wanted your attention for a reason eddie spaghetti

**Eds:**

fine. what could you POSSIBLY want that would warrant waking me up? 

and make it quick. i have better things i could be doing right now.

**Richie:**

oooo

feisty

degrade me more eddie

**Eds:**

if you don't hurry the fuck up and explain what you wanted me for i'm blocking your number and going back to bed

**Richie:**

okay 1

that wouldnt work i would just come to your house and throw rocks at your window and serenade you with my god like voice

and 2

do you wanna go get ice cream

**Eds:**

richie what the actual fuck.

also i would just tell my mom all the "stuff" youve been saying to me and she will hit you with a bat if you so much as even breathe near this house

it would only take 3 words

3 WORDS RICHIE

**Richie:**

youre threatening me with a good time eds ;)

who wouldnt want sonia tozier chasing after them? its every mans dream come true

**Eds:**

...

**Richie:**

you still havent answered my question

**Eds:**

richie its the end of october

**Richie:**

and...?

ill pay

**Eds:**

give me 20 minutes

**Richie:**

:)

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the streets of derry in too-cold-for-ice-cream weather, on the way to get ice cream, Richie was currently trying to educate Eddie on what exactly they were talking about in chemistry. Now, Eddie wasn't stupid, and Richie made sure to at least tell him that from time to time, but the fact that Eddie  _ still  _ doesn't understand what is going on in that class fills him with an empty sort of dread. 

"So how well are you following exactly? I'm not sure how well my wording is because I have my mind on ice cream right now, so I just wanna make sure I'm comprehensible."

Eddie looks over at Richie and sighs, then shakes his head. Richie gives him a grim smile, instead deciding to change the subject to whatever new topic came to his mind. Richie has always been able to just list off weird and random topics off the top of his head and talk about them for hours each, Eddie found it endearing, cute even. perhaps after they're done with ice cream Eddie could go over Richie's house for a bit, it was still pretty early and Eddie managed to wrangle a later curfew from his mom, and it's not exactly like he has to tell her the truth about where he was going either, his mom never really liked Richie.

Walking through the doors of the ice cream shop, being held open by Richie bring back many fond memories, and Eddie can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at Eds?" Richie walked towards the counter, already knowing what they both want.

"Memories," Eddie smiled, he'd been doing that a lot around Richie lately.

They ordered their ice cream and sat down in a booth they found in the corner, Eddie with his cookie dough ice cream and Richie with a chocolate monstrosity that Eddie doesn't even know how he manages to eat without getting sick.  _ Just another one of his many charms _ , Richie always says.

“So,” Richie shoves a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before continuing. “Eddie spaghetti, I heard a little rumour, and I’m dying to know,” he leans forward on his elbows, putting his face very close to Eddies and pointing his spoon at his face. “That you, good chap, have a crush on someone.”

Eddies face turned beet red and he choked on the ice cream he was in the middle of eating before Richie spewed that fact on him. Eyes wide, frantically searching Richie’s face for any hint that he knew the truth, Eddie attempted to mutter out a response but all that came out was a jumbled bunch of words that probably made Eddie look like a fish if it could speak basic English.

“W-wait what? W-w-where did you hear that?” At his stuttered words, red face, and attempted light laughter, Richie threw his arms up in the air, smiling victoriously as if he just answered a million-dollar question.

“Aha! I knew it!” He looked too smug for Eddie’s liking, but all he was concerned about was where he got this information.

“Answer the question, Tozier.” 

“Oh, feisty Eddie is back, me likey,” Richie waggled his eyebrows, only answering when Eddie slapped him on the arm. “I actually heard it from Ben, who heard from Stanely, Who heard from Bill who heard from…” he moved his spoon in the air, flicking it slightly on each name, moving his eyes around with it too before coming at a stop an inch in front of Eddie’s face. “Who heard from you, my darling Eds.” Eddie wanted to wipe that dumb smirk right off of his face.

Eddie cursed beneath his breath,  _ fucking bill, can’t keep a secret from his boyfriend for the life of him.  _

“Listen you don’t gotta tell me,” Richie raised his arms in surrender at Eddie’s prolonged silence and angry demeanour. “But my curiosity gets the best of me spaghetti, I just wanna know who the lucky gal is.”

Eddie’s slight smile from Richie not pressing on any further dropped.  _ Of course,  _ he thinks.  _ He doesn’t know about me.  _ He stares right at Richie, searching his face for any spark of realization to cross Richie’s face, but none come. It’s okay. It is though, right? It’s normal to assume people are straight unless told otherwise. Plus, this is Derry. People don’t approve of people like him here. He shouldn’t feel as hurt as he does, but he just can’t stop it. Just the thought that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ Richie doesn’t support that kind of stuff. He shifts his gaze down to the table, trying to think of a reply. Should he tell Richie he’s gay? Or should he just drop it and let him believe what he wants to believe. The second one would probably be the best option out of the two in this scenario.

He took too long to respond, being broken out of his thoughts by Richies’ concerned voice cutting through the air.

“Eds…? Are you okay? I didn't go too far, did I? Did I say something wrong again?” he looks away from Eddie. “Shit, I did, didn’t I?” he looked genuinely sorry for something he didn’t even know he did. God, why did he have to be so perfect.

Panicking to form a response to try and stop Richie from digging himself into an even bigger hole, he doesn’t even think before he speaks. “I don’t like a girl, Richie.” 

Richie pauses, and Eddies’ eyes widen. He did not mean to say that, not in the slightest. Oh god, now Richie is going to know, and he isn’t going to want to hang out with him anymore. He fucked it all up. He has to leave. He has to get out of here, it feels too cramped. He doesn’t want to hear what Richie has to say, he can’t take Richie hating him or the things he will probably say. He just has to leave-

“Oh, so they made your crush up?” Richie visibly relaxes, Eddie can’t figure out if it was because he didn’t do anything wrong or something else. He hums, “Yeah that sounds like something they’d do to fuck around with my neverending curiosity.”

Huh, okay. So Richie is an even bigger idiot than Eddie thought. Oddly, Richie not catching on to the hidden meaning underlying Eddies’ words does nothing to help calm him down, but he at least tries to look calm.

“Y-yeah, that’s what they did.”

“Huh, well, sorry for bursting that on ya Eds. but since you don’t have a crush on anyone,” he winked far too seductively for Eddie’s liking. “That means you’re still up for the taking, might have to get you for my own Eddie spaghetti, before anyone else does.”

Eddie snorts, everything is back to normal. “That’s not my name.”

“Oh come on spaghetti head, you know you love the nicknames I have for you.” Richie shoves the rest of his half-melted ice cream into his mouth

Yeah. “Nope. Come on, I’ve been sitting so long my ass has gone numb.” he stands up, Richie following after.

“Hey,” Eddie turns to Richie at the sound of his voice. “Do ya wanna come over for a bit? It’s only 8 so you don’t have to be in for another few hours.”

Eddie smiles and nods his head. They throw their bowls out and head towards Richie’s place, Eddie completely oblivious to the prolonged stares from Richie, and Richie completely oblivious to the longing stares Eddie has towards him for the rest of the night. And if he falls asleep on Richie’s couch, he doesn’t think about how he ended up in Richie’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its december its time to party and drink hot choccy and eat candy cane


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bacc and better than ever, it took so long to update because im lazy and got busy with exams and the new semester. HOWEVER! i will no longer go like 2 months without updating i promise. i deleted my psa because whoever needed to see it saw it and thank you all so much for your love and support <3
> 
> this is short and not much but i had to whip it up because instead of doing my homework i wrote a chapter for my other fic and this so enjoy ily all MWAH

Apparently, it’s become a running theme for his friends to wake him to take him places when he would much rather be asleep. In this case, it was Beverly. It was Saturday morning, and as Eddie usually does before 11 am, he was sleeping, until the embodiment of Eddie’s frustration took form in the one and only Beverly Marsh as she came barging into his room at 9 demanding that they go shopping for new fall clothes immediately. 

Normally, Eddie is ready to jump at any opportunity to go shopping, but not on a Saturday at 9 am. So that’s where he is now, in the car with Beverly at the wheel blasting music and singing terribly to it at the top of their lungs on their way to the mall. His bad mood disappeared as soon as Beverly turned on one of his favourite songs. 

As the last song ended and Beverly turned into the parking lot, she had to flick Eddie on the back of his head to get him to look up from his phone and stop texting Richie so they could go get food before they started shopping.

For such a small town, at least their mall was nice. It wasn’t always until it was upgraded a few years back due to Patrick and Henry lighting it on fire. It’s become one of Eddies’ favourite places to go, number one conveniently always being Richie’s house. 

“Can we get pretzels?” Beverly asked as she pushed open the doors, no matter how nice the mall was, they refused to get automatic doors, as manual ones were easier to maintain (and replace). Eddie hummed, his stomach already rumbling at the thought of the buttery and salty knots of dough he came to love the first time his mother let him have one. Which was only a few months ago. Eddie glanced over at Beverly and a thought ran across his mind, he’s been meaning to change his style up a little bit recently, but he wondered if Beverly will love or hate his idea.

“Hey, Bev?” she clicked her tongue in response as she gathered up their pretzels. “So, recently I’ve been thinking, and I kind of want to change my style up a bit.” she looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Finally, Eddie!” he jumped back at the volume of her voice, gaining a few odd stares from a couple of strangers. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to change your choice of style. No offence Eddie, but shorts and polo shirts in the summer and the same 2 sweaters over the polo shirts and jeans in the winter is simply just not doing it for ya.” she takes a big bite out of her pretzel as she finished.

Huh, fair enough, he does still dress the same as he did 4 years ago. His mother wouldn’t want him wearing anything else other than what she chose, but he has his own job now and she doesn’t like wasting money, so she won’t be able to do anything about this as long as he donates most of his old clothes. Most of the stuff he bought himself was still heavily influenced by his mother

“Okay, I don’t know if you’ll hate or love the idea of what I have so let’s just go to a store and I’ll show you an example of what I’m thinking of.” Eddie was sorta shocked at how onboard Beverly was with this idea, but then again she has always been pestering Eddie to fix his style, it was thanks to her he let his hair grow out a bit and let it be naturally curly.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay,” Beverly looked highly pleased. “This is not at all what I was expecting but a hundred percent what I needed to see at least once in my life,” she went up to him and pinched his cheeks. “You look so cute! Oh my god!” he swatted her hands away.

The clothes he picked out were whitewashed jeans and a pastel sweater slightly tucked in at the front (courtesy of Beverly). The style he was going for was more of a “girly” style but it’s what he likes, he’s always liked light and “girly” colours but his mom would never let him wear anything aside from the clothes and styles she would pick out. He turned from Beverly to look in the mirror, it’s not the best outfit he could’ve chosen, but it’s not the worst either. 

He hears Beverly snicker behind him and sees her typing something on her phone through the mirror. Deciding he was done with the look he walks back into the dressing room and has her hand him several different articles of clothing, some he liked that were nice and others that deserved to be burned. That's how their day went for the next two hours, the only odd thing would be Beverly giggling at her phone every now and again, he was curious but didn't ask just in case it was nothing…. He should’ve asked.

After shopping around the mall for a few more hours and eating a lot of pretzels and drinking way too much coffee, they begin to head back home, the sun well on its way to setting by now. While in the car, Beverly was blasting her music while they both sang crappily to it when Eddies phone starts blowing up with text messages. Thinking it’s just his mom he mutes his phone without looking at the messages.

Beverly glances at him, “What was that?” she gestures to his phone in his pocket.

“Just my mom probably wondering where I’m at.”

She smirks, strange. She’s obviously done something that he knows nothing about, but he once again ignores it because honestly when isn't she up to something. Turning the music back up they drive the rest of the way home filled with laughter and poor singing. She drops Eddie off at home before driving towards her home, flipping him the middle finger as she drives down the road. He shakes his head and smiles as he walks in to the house, saying hi to his mom and running upstairs with his shopping bags before she could ask any questions, he’d deal with her once he hid the bags and goten a shpwer to wash off the small amount of makeup beverley put on him and the flowery smells he was covered in from the perfumes they smelled.

Putting the bags in the bottom of his closet in the back, he plugs his phone in and going to get a shower and get ready to go to bed a bit earlier tonight, tired after a long day out. When he’s done, makeup removed and body clean he puts some pyjamas on consisting of one of Richie's band shirts and some old pyjama pants, he goes to check his messages and prepare what to say to his mom as an explanation to all of her questions she unsurprisingly would’ve sent him. That's not new nor is he surprised when she does it. He is, however, surprised to not find any messages from his mom.

**Richie** (42 New Unread Messages)

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> against my will i have learned bellyache on the guitar and im gonna make richie play a dumb song he only learned for eddie on his guitar in this fic bc why not
> 
> ding dong the witch is dead


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am s o tire its midnight and i wrote this instead of my english essay.
> 
> i hope you enjoy ily all mWAH

Just like every other day, Richie is spread out across his couch comfortably watching some movie on netflix he can’t remember the plot of. Only difference is this time Stan was also watching the unknown movie, sprawled on the floor eating popcorn, periodically throwing some at Richie. Stan decided it was time to show up at Richie's house at 10 am, waking Richie up three hours before he even wanted to think of being awake, and just saying how they need to hang out on his way to his kitchen to make popcorn and probably steal his expensive coffee. 

A piece of popcorn hit him in the forehead and he scowled at Stan, hopefully shooting him a death glare that probably didn't get through due to his face being squished in the couch cushion. Huffing at his failed attempt he turned his head back to the TV, still not processing anything going on, after a minute of letting his mind wander it comes up on the topic of a short feisty boy with soft fluffy hair, pretty lips, pretty smile, eyes that he would love to just stare at for hours, cute freckles mapping his face- 

Richie shoots upright, popcorn falls off of him and lands on the floor next to Stan with some bouncing under the couch, probably to stay there until Eddie starts getting comfortable enough with him to start barging in to his house and start randomly cleaning it, all while saying something like _ “You need to keep this place clean, i don’t know how you’re not always sick.” _ the only thing running through Richie's mind is just one question,  _ Since when did I start referring to Eddie as cute?  _

Stan was still looking at Richie, his protests of being hit by rogue popcorn stopped when Richie wasn’t replying to his protests with a snarky remark or some joke about his dick. Richie snaps out of it when Stan threw a piece of popcorn at his face, right below his eye causing him to flinch back and look at him. Suddenly realizing that he just had a gay epiphany in front of his best friend, and said best friend was saying something to him.

“What?” he chokes out. Stan stopped talking and looked concerned, and calmly asked him what was wrong.

“Oh, right, nothing,” he waved his objections off. “Don’t worry about it.” Stan seemed skeptical, but let it go anyway, thinking if it was really important he would be told. Richie sits back on the couch, untucking his feet from under him and looking over at Stan laying on the floor attempting to throw popcorn in his mouth. “Hey, Stan?”

Stan doesn’t look at him, but hums an acknowledgement. 

“Was there a specific reason you came to my house this morning? I mean, don’t get me wrong I don’t really give a shit you know you’re always welcome here, but dude,” he looks over at Stan. “We’ve barely said 10 words to each other since you got here. And I know we’re both not paying any attention to this movie.”

Stan seems to be thinking over his words for a moment, “Bill told me something and I needed somewhere to gay panic in peace.” At that Richie’s whole attention was on Stan, this could only be good.

“So?” Stan raised his eyebrows at Richie’s questioning. “What did he tell you that was so important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep? These good looks don't just happen naturally, they need upkeep man.” Stan chuckled at the last part.

“It’s not my secret to tell, ask him yourself.” He nodded his chin towards Richie’s phone, which just so happened to go off just seconds after as Richie was reaching for it. Picking it up he told Stan he will ask Bill about it later, then he won’t have to be gay in silence.

**Beverly** (2 unread messages)

He clicked on the message icon and was immediately hit in the face with a picture of the very cure boy that caused him to have a slight panic over just minutes prior. His jaw dropped as he clocked on the image to get a better view of the boy. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, and they looked to be in a store of some kind. He didn’t look like he knew the picture was being taken, scrunching his face at himself in the mirror as he tried to adjust his sleeves that were too long. Attached with the image was a text. Heart racing and face flushed he exited out of the picture to read what devilish thing she had to say with that image. 

Stan was asking who texted him that got him so red in the face, then, supposing it was Eddie he said just so then went back to his popcorn game.

**Beverly**

your boy and i are out at the mall, i figured you might like to come along on the trip and see what your boy is up to ;)

_ Attached: 1 Image _

  
  


Looking back at the picture, he saves the photo to his phone then types out a short reply.

**Richie**

jesus christ bev.

WHAT ThE FucK

  
  


**Beverly**

;)))))))  
  
  


Richie just stares at his phone. He shouldn't be shocked that she sends another, but he is once it loads and he sees what it is. This one is almost the same except he traded the overalls for ripped jeans, that were way too tight to be legal. 

Stan noticed him staring at his phone and made to take it out of his hands, but Richie turned the phone around and showed him the texts and photos attached. Stan started laughing and Richie joined in too.

“Man, Beverly really is a sneaky little jerk isn't she.” Stan chuckled out. She really was, and Richie would gladly sit here and wait for a new photo of Eddie for the next hour, but then realized maybe he shouldn’t allow her to give him a heart attack and ruin his and Stans time. 

“I wonder why she’s doing this.” Richie put his phone on silent and put it face down on the table, causing a raised eyebrow from the boy in front of him.

“I know exactly why she’s doing this to you.” Stan had that knowing smile that only Stanley Uris can have. Which rarely ever meant anything good.

“Care to enlighten me?’ Stan threw a piece of popcorn at his chest after he said that.

“Because you two act like an old married couple, she’s just playing along with the theme.” Stan shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Or, maybe she’s just showing you a day in the life of Eddie Kaspbrak at the mall.”

He was right, as always. Richie decided to just leave it be and check his phone after him and Stan finish the movie and go to the store. He’s craving sugar and chocolate.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Stan left an hour ago, having to go help his dad with something Richie didn’t pay attention to. He’s just been doing random stuff around the house like laundry and taking a shower, he didn’t even remember to check his messages until he finished around the house and laid on his bed and checked his phone again.

**Beverly** (27 unread messages)

  
  


Oh, right. That. At least it was evening and he was in his room where he could safely freak out on his own. He opened his messages and read through the messages. Most of them were just nice candid photos with a small, somehow taunting, caption for the photo above it. Scrolling through them he saves his favourites, one with Eddie making a disgusted face at his coffee, one where he has some other clothes on from seemingly a different store and a few others that seemed just the slightest bit suggestive.

One picture in particular got his full attention more than the others, it was the last one sent. Eddie Kaspbrak was wearing makeup. Not much, it just looked like mascara and lip gloss, and his skin seemed less discolored under his eyes, but god did it ever look good. Saving the picture, he goes to his and Eddie’s messages. The only thing on his mind being,  _ what the fuck. _

**Richie**

EDDIE

KASPBRAL

KASPBRAK

THIS

WHAT IS THIS SINFULLNESS

_ Attached: 1 Image _

SIR

YOU LOOK CUTE WHT THE FUVK

I CNT TYPE

YOU MADE ME THIS WAY

HOLY SHIT EDS

PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THE OVERALLS

DUDE IM HAVING STRAIGHT UP GAY PANIC RIGHT NOW

FROM YOU EDS

YOU

SHIDHFIRHFIURFHBF

jesus christ i need to go to confession and confess my sins...

OH AND THIS

_ Attached: 1 Image _

EDDIE WHAT DID YOU DO

YOU NEVER HAD NICE LEGS BEFORE

PLEASE ALSO TELL ME YOU GOT THOSE JEANS

THE J E A N S EDDIE

  
  


At this point Richie was just spewing utter nonsense about how he felt about a few of the images Beverly supplied him with. He doesn’t even know how many messages he sent by the time he finally got a reply, but he was texting him for about 20 minutes.

**Eds**

I’m gonna kill Beverly.

  
  


**Richie**

EDS

THE MAN OF THE HOUR

WHAT THE FUCK

  
  


**Eds**

I swear I didn’t even know she was doing this.

Well, I knew she was doing something but not this.

How many photos did she send you and how many were weird or inappropriate?

  
  
  


**Richie**

unimportant

n e wais

Please tell me you got those ripped jeans and PLEASE tell me you got the lip gloss

  
  


**Eds**

…

...Yeah. 

  
  


**Richie**

YES

wait no now i’ll have competition :(

  
  


**Eds**

Competition for….?

  
  


**Richie**

for your heart ;)

  
  


**Eds**

Alright that’s it i'm going to get a shower i’ll text you once i’m done.

  
  


**Richie**

oooooo maybe Beverly will send me some candid photos from there too ;;;;)))))))

  
  


**Eds**

Shut up.

I can and will hurt you.

  
  


**Richie**

wow eds tell me what else you'll do to me ;)

my heart swoons for you and your way with words

eds? 

eddie spaghettiiiiiii

oh right you’re in the shower

have fun

but not too much fun

He was going to have to thank Bev for the photos later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to the lofi hip hop beats live stream while writing this and its a vibe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got vibe checked by a creeper and lost my diamond pickaxe

**Eds** (2 Unread Messages)

  
  


Okay

Can you tell me how ionic bonding works

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


**Ionic bonding** is the complete transfer of valence electron(s) between atoms. It is a type of chemical  **bond** that generates two oppositely charged  **ions** . In  **ionic bonds** , the metal loses electrons to become a positively charged cation, whereas the nonmetal accepts those electrons to become a negatively charged anion.

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


…

Why did you send me the google result

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


because my sweet

if you want anything from me you’re gonna have to do more than just ask ;)

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


…

I’ll be by in 15 with some coffee and snacks

  
  


**Richie**

you know me so well :’)

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


Sadly the result of being friends with you

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


dont break my heart like this eds

i thought what we had was real

and now you've friend zoned me…..

okay i see how it is

i'll tell my side bitch they can be full time bitch now

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


Your side bitch is Stan im guessing

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


yes but don't tell him i called him my side bitch

i will never live in peace again

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


I’ll think about it

What kinda snacks you want

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


you're the only snack i want ;)))))))))

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


I will walk out of this store right thud dec

Sorry walked into a shelf

I will walk out of this store right this second

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


check yourself before you wreck yourself

cheetos and ice cream

oh and sour patch kids

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


On it. Anything else your highness?

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


none of that healthy crap you always eat

this is an impromptu study date health is not to be cared about when it comes to highschool 

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


I only eat that shit to appease my mom but some of it is good

I’m getting some chocolates too

  
  


**Richie**

  
  


don’t forget the coffee

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


No shit sherlock

  
  


~~~~~

**Eddie**

  
  


Bev

I'm on my way to Richies

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Finally gonna give in and ride him like a stallion?

Because that needs to happen there is so much tension between you two

  
  


**Eddie**

  
  


…. No Beverly, I'm going to do homework.

There's no tension and he’s straight, so nothing could happen either way

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Okay my dear keep telling yourself that

So why did you text me about going over to richies?

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


Because i haven't been over there for 4 years

Do you think his mom will be home?

If shes home she will ask questions

Oh hi dear how have you been? Why haven't I seen you in four years? How is your mother? How is school?

I can't answer those questions 

I haven't spoken to my mom in 3 days

  
  


**Beverly**

THREE DAYS???

How is that possible i once watched her pop a blood vessel while trying to scold you and ignore you for 5 minutes

She only lasted 3

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


It's easier when i'm doing the ignoring

Anyway i'm in the store picking up snacks

Then i'm going to get coffee

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Get hot chocolate not coffee you'll combust with any added adrenaline

  
  


**Eds**

  
  


Yeah that's probably a good idea

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Don't worry about it eddie it'll be fine

You've known each other for years and it's never been a problem having him at your house after 4 years

  
  


**Eddie**

  
  


I’m just gonna go get the coffee

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Say hi to richie for me

  
  


**Eddie**

  
  


Sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short i know but i was bored and wanted to write something but i dont have the brain capacity to coherently write much else
> 
> my friend gave me her cold


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine got me LOOSING my fucking shit. At 6 am I got a random urge to go for a run and I am slowly painting every object in my tv room.
> 
> So many chicken nuggets have been eaten.....
> 
> I also have no clue what day of the week it is.

Richie was spread out across his couch, same as always when Eddie walked in with the coffee and snacks. The house was pretty much the same as he remembered it, only the pool table from the corner that was always there when they were younger was gone, all the pictures were the same with a few added frames of Richie’s school photos along the stairs. He placed everything on the table and sat down on Richie’s legs after he refused to move them resulting in a groan from Eddies now couch, but not much more. 

“What are you watching?” Squinting at the TV, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Richie was watching, but Richie always watched the weirdest shit no one even knew existed.

“No clue Eds. I fell asleep and when I woke up this was on.” Richie turned his head and smiled at Eddie at the end of his sentence. “So, you need my help huh?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Yeah no shit sherlock.” 

Richie rolled under Eddie so he was laying on his back instead of his stomach. Now that Eddie had a good look at his face, he inhaled sharply as he studied his face. His eyes trailed across the sharp lines of his jawline, moving to his eyes and slowly trailing down to his mouth. His eyes followed the line of his tongue as Richie licked his bottom lip, the side then lifting to a smirk.  _ Shit.  _ Richie was staring right at him when he looked up, face beginning to flush as Richie’s smirk turned devilish.

“Now Eds, I know I’m hot, stare all you want. But maybe we should get some work done.” He put his hands behind his head and nodded towards Eddie’s backpack in the corner of the room, still with that stupid smirk of his. Richie’s hand came to his chin and rubbed the area under his lip, once again gaining Eddie’s attention to that area. Shaking his head to snap out of it, he got up to get his bag and grabbed his work.

When he turned back Richie was now sitting up, leaving room at the end for Eddie so he didn’t have to sit on his legs. Sitting down cross-legged after grabbing his coffee he placed his work in between the two on the center cushion. Richie leaned off the couch with one hand on the floor to grab his coffee, in which he was somehow successful. 

They stayed like that for two hours, Richie telling Eddie something he can’t compute about 3 or 4 times before giving up and going on to another subject. At this point, all the snacks have been eaten and Eddie has his head in his hands, staring that the same four words he has been staring at for the last 5 minutes. Richie has spread out across the couch again, his legs were on the top and his head was on the armrest, Eddie was surprised he was comfortable. 

“Alright, Eds. I think we’ve had enough of this today.” Richie rolled his head to face Eddie as he spoke. He took his head out of his hands and looked at Richie. He was right, they were getting nowhere with this new topic and it was almost time for dinner. He laid back on the couch with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re right. Any more of that and I might just combust. Combust, Richie.” that earned a chuckle from the other.

“Well,” Eddie heard the other say as he closed his eyes, followed by some rustling and a feeling of Richie moving close to him. “Let us stop and order something to eat my good man.” 

He can’t decide if he wants to stay and eat some gross takeout with Richie and face the wrath of his mother, or go home and eat supper and still face the wrath of his mother for actually leaving the house. Thinking of that last part he decided staying wouldn’t make anything that much different once he gets home.

“Yeah okay, let’s order food. But only if it’s pizza, I never get to eat that shit at home.” He felt Richie tap his thigh as he went to go order pizza in the kitchen, seeing if they’d need drinks too. Eddie tuned the sound of Richie’s loud voice from the kitchen out and started to drift off.

Eddie woke up to something poking his cheek. He groaned and tried to swat the thing in question away, failing as his hand just flopped down next to him again. Someone leaned in next to his face and he heard Richie’s voice whisper his name in his ear. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Richie leaning over him.

“Morning sunshine,” Richie smiled. “Pizza is gonna be here in a few minutes. So get your cute butt up.” Eddie just stared at Richie and the closeness of his face. He inhaled sharply as Richie moved from his hands to his elbows, putting his face even closer to Eddies. He was suddenly very aware of everywhere Richie was touching him. His legs were straddling Eddies, the hand on his shoulder felt like fire. He stared up into Richie’s eyes as he felt his hand slowly move from his shoulder to his forearm, creating goosebumps in its wake.

Richie’s eyes flicked down to his lips and stayed there, Eddie licked his lips and Richie’s eyes followed the movement, just like he had earlier. He could feel the breath coming out of Richie’s mouth fanning across his face as Richie’s eyes flicked up to his then back to his lips as he began to slowly lean in, stopping an inch away from Eddie’s mouth. He whispered Richie’s name and moved his hands from beside him to the front of riches shirt, his hand still staying on his forearm. 

Richie’s eyes moved back up to Eddies, locking eye contact. He was so close all Eddie had to do was lean slightly forward to press their lips together. All outside sounds were droned out, the only thing flowing through Eddie’s mind being Richie.

He was about to lean forward when the doorbell rang, gathering Eddie’s attention even as Richie kept staring at him. He cleared his throat, telling Richie he thinks the pizza is here and one of them should go get it. All Richie did was blink before he smiled and kissed the tip of Eddie’s nose before hopping off of him and heading towards the door, leaving the boy on the couch to think over what just happened,  _ or didn’t happen.  _

Richie came back in with the pizza and drinks, moving all of Eddies’ work off the coffee table to the floor to place their food on the table. He was humming and moving around like his face wasn’t just an inch away from Eddies. 

“Dinner is served my good chap,” Richie said in that terrible English accent.

Eddie put the event in the back of his mind and grabbed a slice of pizza, deciding to think it all over later when he was alone seeing as Richie was seemingly unfazed, shoving pizza into his face and trying to turn a movie on. 

  
Eddie just stared at Richie.  _ Later. I’ll think about it later. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. How's quarantine? I've begun to go on runs and I'm going to a lodge this weekend so I'm honestly kinda vibing
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update this I'm gonna update more now that I'm not allowed to leave the house and go places outside of what we own and the public trails.
> 
> I'm also planning on binge-watching ALL of the clone wars


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) please don’t kill me for not writing :):):):):):)

**Beverly**

  
  


He did WHAT???????????????

Say sike right now

Actually don’t this is fueling my inner ship

  
  


**Eddie**

  
  


I have no idea how or why that happened

Maybe it didn’t actually happen and it was all just a fever dream and I’m slowly going insane

  
  


**Beverly**

  
  


Well…

What happened after?

Y’know after you got cockblocked by the pizza man

  
  


**Eddie**

  
  


….I wasn’t cockblocked

Nothing happened after. Richie just kind of acted as if nothing happened..

We just ate pizza and watched some dumb movie then I went home

  
  


**Beverly**

And you didn’t bring it up because……?

  
  


**Eddie**

What was I supposed to say?!?!?!?!?!

I barely even know what happened it lasted all of 30 seconds

  
  


**Beverly**

So he’s a one pump chump

I see

  
  


**Eddie**

I will end you in an instant.

  
  


**Beverly**

You know just how to treat a gal :’)

Your words are so gentle and kind :’)

  
  


**Eddie**

Go to hell

  
  


**Beverly**

That’s the plan

So are you going to talk to him about it at all?

  
  


**Eddie**

….No probably not. 

How does one even bring that up long after it happened

“Richie my man why did you not kiss me when you almost kissed me and acted like it didn’t even happen while I was having the biggest gay crisis of the century”

  
  


**Beverly**

Eddie, it’s Richie. He may be the biggest asshole on the planet at times but he means well, we both know if you brought it up he would talk about it with you

...or try again

  
  


**Eddie**

The threat is still there. 

  
  


**Beverly**

Yes yes I know

Sooooo….

Are you gonna bring it up to him?

  
  


**Eddie**

At some point, more than likely. 

I need to process this first, I’ll talk to him within the next week

  
  


**Beverly**

That’s my little man :’)

  
  


**Eddie**

I may be small but I am perfect kneecap kicking height, watch yourself

  
  


**Beverly**

I love you too <3

I gotta go, homework to do

  
  


**Eddie**

You don’t do homework

  
  


**Beverly**

Yes I do, all the time, eating and crying over TV shows is called homework these days didn't you know

I’m studying for all of those TV game shows I’m gonna be on when I’m rich and famous for curing idiocy or something

  
  


**Eddie**

Good luck with that

  
  


**Beverly**

Of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short i know but it’s been so long i barely even know what’s happening so i’m gonna go through all my previous chapters and fix them while catching myself up with the plot i forgot about
> 
> n e wais i hope you’ve all been safe during quarantine and stay safe still <3
> 
> ily all mWAH


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hi it has truly been a while

**Richie**

eddieeee sweetheart

  
  


**Eds**

Yo

  
  


**Richie**

you left one of your notebooks at my house

did you know you're terrible at taking notes :)

  
  
  


**Eds**

Excuse me

Take that back my note-taking skills are award-worthy

Your plebeian brain just can’t begin to comprehend the complexity of my notes.

  
  


**Richie**

says the one who needs tutoring

  
  


**Eds**

Thin ice...

You’re on thin fucking ice

  
  


**Richie**

aww come on don’t be like that eddie pie

eddie

eddie 

eds its been 27 minutes please stop ignoring me

eds i'm sorry please forgive me i’m on my knees

that's not saying much... it doesn't take a lot for me to get down here ;)

but i’d only be down here for you ;;;;;)))))

  
  


**Eds**

If i reply will you stop calling me eds

  
  


**Richie**

very unlikely

  
  


**Eds**

Thought so

Good day sir.

**Richie**

eds i know you secretly like it

you can’t hide things from me i know you

and what i know about you is that you like being called eds

you’re ignoring me again aren't you

that’s a yes

if you stop ignoring my messages i’ll buy you hot chocolate and return your notebook intact

  
  


**Eds**

Say less

I'm on my way

  
  


-

It was getting far too cold for Eddie to remain willingly going outside, yet here he was, walking to that stupid coffee shop to get some stupid hot chocolate and get his stupid notes back from his stupid crush-

Eddie shook the thoughts off as he approached the cafe, mostly just thinking about the warmth awaiting him inside, and the promise of a hot drink to hold. The bell chimes as he walks through, scanning the inside of the cafe until he finds a familiar lock of dark curls sitting- more like lounging in a makeshift spread eagle- in a corner booth in the front right corner next to the window. Their usual spot. Eddie sat across from Richie on the opposite side of the booth, the latter immediately perking up from his relaxed position at the arrival of the boy.

“Eds my boy, you seriously need to take better notes or get your head checked.” Richie takes the notebook out of his backpack. “Because seriously, how can anyone decipher anything this is saying.” Eddie scowls at Richie, attempting to grab the item from his hands as he flips through the pages while talking. Failing, Eddie sits back in his seat, crossing his arms and huffing audibly.

“No one has to understand them except me, that's why they're my notes. You don’t have to know what they say. Besides,” he squints at Richie. “They're not that bad. You're exaggerating it.”

“Trust me when I say these are the worst notes I’ve ever seen. But you’re right,” Richie lightly tosses the notebook in front of Eddie. He seems to contemplate over his thoughts for a moment before going back to that smug smirk of his. Leaning forward on his forearms, he pokes Eddie on the nose. “I ordered our drinks right before you got here so they should be here momentarily. In the meantime, I have a question.” Eddie feels an anxious feeling gnawing at the bottom of his gut at the serious tone his voice took at the end, thinking back to his conversation with Beverly he realizes that Richie could also bring it up at any time, it wasn’t just up to him. Ignoring the feeling, he raises an eyebrow encouraging Richie to continue. “Do you want to spend the night this weekend?” That’s not the question Eddie thought he was going to ask. “We have a chemistry test next week and I think some extra studying would go both of us some good. Plus,” he adds on. “I think it would be fun. We can stay up and build forts like we used to.” 

The smile on Richie’s face shows he's not worried about Eddie saying no, almost as if he expects him to agree to the sleepover. He ponders the proposal, morphing his face into contemplation even if he knows his answer is yes, he just wants Richie to wait.

“We can even order pizza again.” Eddie snaps his eyes up to Richie, looking in the boy's eyes for any hint that he heard wrong. There was a hint of something under Richie’s tone, Eddie didn’t want to think too hard on what he really meant by that.

“Fine. But I’m choosing the movie, the last one we watched sucked ass.” Richie looked smug at his acceptance of the sleepover proposal. 

“Right then good chap!” Richie clapped his hands together as he spoke. “It’s a date.” 

The drinks’ arrival interrupted Eddie’s thoughts overthinking the last thing the boy in front of him said, focusing instead on warming up his still cold hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may have been good it may have been bad I have no idea. I crammed this in at midnight and wrote it in an hour. I hope you're all doing good ily all, stay healthy <3


End file.
